Genasi
The Genasi '''are the result of a genie and a human mother bearing a child. The resulting child takes on most of its mother's features, though all bear some sort of strong resemblance to their genie father as well. Because of the nature of genies, most genasi grow to never know who their father was, and many might not even know who their mother was either, as most genasi newborn are abandoned at doorsteps or forced into orphanage. Many times do genasi feel lost in life, born without a purpose and often raised by their environments. Genasi are unable to bear their own children, so they often band together with other genasi and form societies based on their origins and stories, sometimes even going so far as to take in abandoned genasi newborn as their own offspring, and to raise them through the hardships in life. Air Genasi The air genasi have wild and adventurous personalities, with fluctuating moods like that of a storm. Their hair can range from as blue as the sky to as gray and billowing as storm clouds, and their cocky attitudes can be attributed to their charming Djinni fathers. The air genasi often find themselves in the service of others, whether as wandering minstrels or as sailors and pirates. * ''Ability Scores. ''Con +2, Dex +1 * ''Size. ''Medium. Air genasi are as varied as their mothers and are generally built like humans, standing anywhere from 5 feet to over 6 feet tall, but typically weigh much less than the average human. * ''Speed. ''30 feet. * ''Age. ''Genasi mature at about the same rate as humans and live just as long. * ''Alignment. ''Independent and self-reliant, genasi tend toward a neutral alignment, though with all races, the environment in which they grew up in almost always directly affects them. * ''Djinni Resistance. ''You have resistance to lightning damage. * ''Unending Breath. ''You can hold your breath indefinitely while you're not incapacitated. * ''Mingle with the Wind. You can cast the ''levitate spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. * ''Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and Auran. Earth Genasi The earth genasi are sandstone-like and oftentimes have featureless faces. Their genie parent is the Dao, and they typically have a stern, calm nature. Many earth genasi have found themselves to gravitate towards the deserts of Elideria, and they worship the Sun Queen and the Moon Prince, having built grand temples for them in the desert sands. * ''Ability Scores. ''Con +2, Str +1 * ''Size. ''Medium. Earth genasi are stocky and muscular, with rough sandstone-like skin, standing 6 feet tall and weighing close to 300 pounds. * ''Speed. ''30 feet, and you can move across difficult terrain made of earth or stone without expending extra movement. * ''Age. ''Genasi mature at about the same rate as humans and live just as long. * ''Alignment. ''Independent and self-reliant, genasi tend toward a neutral alignment, though with all races, the environment in which they grew up in almost always directly affects them. * ''Dao Immunity. ''You have immunity to the petrified condition. * ''Merge with Stone. You can cast the ''pass without trace spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. * ''Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and Terran. Fire Genasi The fire genasi sport flaming hair and red-toned skin. Born from the Efreeti, the fire genasi have timid yet fiery personalities, with the occasional bout of anger. As they rose in prominence, the fire genasi found themselves enslaved to the red dragons of Dragoria, and frequently became freedom fighters to escape their captivity. * ''Ability Scores. ''Con +2, Int +1 * ''Size. ''Medium. Fire genasi bear resemblances to their genie fathers, but are otherwise similar in height and weight to humans. * ''Speed. ''30 feet. * ''Age. ''Genasi mature at about the same rate as humans and live just as long. * ''Alignment. ''Independent and self-reliant, genasi tend toward a neutral alignment, though with all races, the environment in which they grew up in almost always directly affects them. * ''Darkvision. ''Thanks to your internal burning flame, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. Your ties to the Elemental Plane of Fire make your darkvision unusual; everything you see in darkness is in a shade of red. * ''Efreeti Resistance. ''You have resistance to fire damage. * ''Reach to the Blaze. You know the ''produce flame cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell once with this trait as a 1st-level spell, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * ''Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and Ignan. Water Genasi The water genasi typically sport fish-like features, such as gills, blackened eyes, or fins. They often end up as nomads living in rivers, swamps, coastlines, or lakes. The water genasi take on the gentle and calming personalities of their Marid parent, though it's not uncommon to hear of a water genasi whose personality has been twisted to insanity and madness by an aboleth that lurks near the genasi's homeland. * ''Ability Scores. ''Con +2, Wis +1 * ''Size. ''Medium. Water genasi rarely ever look like either of their parents, and their height ranges from just under 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall, their weight is average for a human. * ''Speed. ''30 feet, and you have a swimming speed of 30 feet. * ''Age. ''Genasi mature at about the same rate as humans and live just as long. * ''Alignment. ''Independent and self-reliant, genasi tend toward a neutral alignment, though with all races, the environment in which they grew up in almost always directly affects them. * ''Marid Resistance. ''You have resistance to acid damage. * ''Amphibious. ''You can breathe air and water. * ''Call to the Wave. You know the ''shape water cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the create or destroy water spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * ''Language. '''''You can speak, read, and write Common and Aquan. Born without Purpose The genasi are the byproduct of the charming and otherworldly nature of genies, and because of their hybrid parentage and ancestry, they are often rejected by the gods as abominations. For this reason, genasi are left believing that their births were an accident, and that they lack a true purpose in the world, seeing the achievements and daily lives of the other people that surround them. Despite this notion, however, the genasi are rarely depressed about it, and they relentlessly seek out adventurous paths in hopes that it leads them to a greater purpose, some hoping by coincidence.